gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be offline on: Mondays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Tuesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Thursdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Fridays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Saturdays: 9 am - 10 am (Gym) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Consider applying for promotion Hello Monk. As you are already aware, Andre has resigned as an Administrator. I am sorry to hear of his resignation, as he was a good Administrator, and played a large role in keeping this wiki tidy. However, since he has resigned, I highly recommend that you apply to take his place as an Administrator, as aside from my consideration of you as a Friend (which is irrelevant in this matter), you are an excellent contributor and moderator, and definitely have the correct attitude to become an Administrator. Do think about it. Best regards, TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I applied for it, after some consideration from numerous suggestions by users. :) • • 17:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, Monk, you've been promoted to Administrator! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Holy f*cking moley! I can't believe I did it! :D Thank you! • • 22:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion, you deserve it :) - DocVinewood (talk) 23:04, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! :) 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Great job becoming an Administrator man! I hope you do well! Anyway, I just wanted to say good job! :D Andy A. (Talk · ) 23:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats Monk! Enjoy your new position as an admin. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations. I would've voted yes, but I've been inactive for the last few days. Leo68 (talk) 23:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :D • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You did it Cobgrats, Monk. See? I told you there's no doubt on this one :P. *claps* [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :D • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Thanks for blocking that user (they say you always remember your first ;) *gets coat*), you beat me by literally two minutes. Congratulations on becoming an admin, I know you'll be fine. Sam Talk 00:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I'll be on in a minute. Sam Talk 00:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: RFP I didn't get a chance to vote, but if I would then I'd vote yes. Congratulations and good luck :) 00:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Wild ;) • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Your promotion sure was fast! I never got the chance to vote, but naturally I would have voted "Yes", since I was one of the people who recommended your promotion. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You deserved it. I think you will do great job as an admin.--MythHunter 03:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man ;) • • 10:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? MythHunter 03:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:RFP SHIT, I'm SO sorry that I did not vote, as I did not have the time! Why did Tom close the requests that fast??? Still, congratulations on your promotion! :D MC My Computer 04:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's no problem, I got so many yes's it was an early close as an obvious yes. I'm very shocked I did it tbh. Thanks anyway Marcus, see ya around. Ask me if you need anything :) • • 10:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, if we got the time we'll talk :P MC My Computer 10:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:To Do List Hey Monk! BTW, I was thinking about some improvements for your To Do List that are not listed in any subcategories: 1 - Create a To-Do list for weapons I'd like to improve the accuracy of the weapons locations by creating a separate page for them. We could create a table of contents with at least a screenshot, map location and a little description (this could be copied from the current location section xD) of each location in each game. This could also be done to some collectible pages (such as Flying Rats, which is a little messy IMO). Problem is, I can't get the screenshot or the Map Location, but I've been working with locations in GTA V and I have a huge list for them (about to be posted), and since you have the Enhanced Version you could get some pics to help me out (only if you're interested). We could start with GTA V. What do you think? 2 - Life Invader Profile Pages Some time ago, Smurfynz left Wikia with a project to create an infobox to each Lifeinvader user in GTA V. There's only Franklin Clinton with a Lifeinvader infobox currently. I'm only bringing this top back again because I think it's incoherent only one page having the infobox with so many characters with profiles on Lifeinvader. Should this be added in the To-Do list or left once for all? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :1 - That's a future project, no need to hurry. I just needed someone who could get the screenshots while I get the locations. :2 - It's impossible for me too xD. The screenshots may not work, as the template itself is full of internal links like a RL webpage. Hell of a work, isn't it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea. But once again, I'm just bringing this topic back in case of someone is interested. It could be incorporated somewhere in your To-Do list. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) User:Some Random Skittles Another thing, I think the image policy reminder was not necessary for him, since he's used the image in his own profile page. That'd be different if it was in article pages Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Details I see there are a few vehicles on the To-Do list which need some vehicle details, by which I mean the transparent background images of the vehicle logos and names. Do you know how to exactly get these and how to put them in the style they are in? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well...(sigh lol), It requires game-file access (which I don't have, for V at least), so the best thing for detail is either a shot of something unique (for example, the Insurgent's Gun), OR a shot of badges (without transparency). What fits best really. • • 17:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Dilettante I learned from the best. It took a while to get the images because I had to wait for the game to turn from night to day again since I'm using a personal vehicle in GTA Online. I'm just getting the images of the top and bottom using Rockstar Editor then it should be done other than the detail. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I was wondering if it would be like that but never actually looked. I also tried moving the broken doors out of the way but they wouldn't budge, but I guess they can be cropped out if needs be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vespucci Movie Masks I might not be able to finish editing tonight. If I can't, I'll do it tomorrow morning. Jiralhanae117 (talk) 23:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Images http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:A1.jpg ; http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:A3.png You know what to do. :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Done ;) sleepy time for me. See ya! :] Monk Talk 00:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::OK then. See ya. :D -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Franken Stange Yeah, I had to pay about £20k in total to remove upgrades from the FS. I was just about to ask, for the detail section of the gallery should I use an image of a skull in a top hat that is on the front of the FS as you said that section could be something unique such as the gun on the Insurgent. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, it's done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Update I've also done all the images for the Rumpo and I got the last image for the Zentorno. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:21, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Great work, looks like we're getting somewhere after Sean's disappearance. I'm going through each article (in order according to Vehicles in GTA V) and completely reordering the articles according to the MOS. Tough work, but it looks much neater. :) Monk Talk 16:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm about to do the Surfer. Should I get images of the normal variant, beater variant, or both? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Damn, this is where it get's complex. You're gonna have to do both, but you'll need to look at the Sentinel's source code for the design gallery, and work from that, as it gets very complex there. It allows you to put two images in one section (albeit with the extra one remaining as a link). Check it out, see how you do. Monk Talk 16:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sure I can handle it. I'll have to do it a bit later unfortunately as some friends have invited me to some missions. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's fine, I have a tonne of time on my hands here, after all, my gf deserted me. Monk Talk 16:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Unlucky mate, I'm back now anyway, just need to start taking the pics. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've realised I have no idea how this template works, so if I take the images, would you add them to the gallery? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Lol I knew you'd say that. Sure, I'll turn my PC back on now (I'm on my tab right now). If you could put them in two separate "Current Design Galleries", them I'll sort it out from there. :) Monk Talk 17:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I just need to finish up taking the images. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::In fact, leave the template on the page, put the images here on my talk page; I'll add them to the article later. Monk Talk 18:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, just uploading them to RSC. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Never mind, I worked out how to do it anyway. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:48, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeh, just noticed. By any chance did you see an engine in there? I can't see it, but I haven't checked in the R* Editor. Monk Talk 18:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::When you open the hood, it opens an empty compartment. If you set the Surfer on fire, the flames come out of the side of the back through vents just above that compartment. I can't actually see any of the engine so that is the best I can get. I'm just getting the first person pics then the gallery will be finished. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I see, so there's no engine at all? Like, no model? And anyway, yeah, you did a good job :) Monk Talk 18:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :There is absolutely no sign of it. I looked backwards while in first person and it appears covered up by a little ledge. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Image... again http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:GTAIV_2013-03-31_21-22-05-16.jpg Pretty easy. ;) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) Monk Talk 19:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:1018-640.jpg Damn. I forgot this one. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Congrats :) Congrats on the admin promotion, Monk :) You definitely earned that position for being a integral part of the wiki. I apologize for not voting at the time it was open because I had alot of things pertaining to school and other activities that I needed to get done, but if I had gotten the chance to, it would've been a HELL YAS!!! xD --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 22:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Tables I made a table for the Los Santos Customs page, but it does not match the other tables throughout the wiki, how would I make the table gray, for future reference? Kylerfox10 (talk) 18:55, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Good day Monk. This user has posted another image that violates the Image Policy. Please rename it for me. I must admit that I am surprised that the user has not already been warned, as he has already received two official reminders - one from Sean and one from you - which I believe is one more than is standard. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Trivial question Hello Monk. Just out of curiosity, may I ask why you state that your warnings are issued by "your name"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what do you mean? Monk Talk 19:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::See here. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:27, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess it's purely to make it clear who added the warning, I guess. Also, I couldn't add my signature, therefore I could only add my Username, "Monkeypolice188". Monk Talk 19:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that you probably accidentally left the field blank, so the template filled in the default text ("your name"). ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Andre and I created signature templates for our custom signatures. You might be better off doing that Monk. Sam Talk 19:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::One more thing: I noticed that the "Administrator" template adds your page to the "Administrator" category, but does not add it to the "Staff" category. Do you think that the template should be changed so that it adds the page to both the "Administrator" and "Staff" categories (like the "Patroller" template adds the page to both the "Patrollers" and "Staff" categories)? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC) @Sam Well, I already did that, I just need to update the Template to my newest sig (which I haven't done yet). @Konan I never noticed. I think it should to be honest. Maybe you can change that? (Unless, albeit, you don't have the permission or ability). Monk Talk 19:47, November 10, 2015 (UTC) About Mph/Kmh conversion The website says 203mph. 203 x 1,6 = 324,8 km/h (~~ 325km/h). Am I wrong? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:10, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Apologies, just been working on my car (IRL) for a few hours (couple of fixings up). Only just seen your message. :Now, there's something vital you're getting mistaken; 1 mph = 1.6093 kmh (I can remember up to the fourth decimal place from memory, not sure on the rest, from that, the 3rd decimal place may seem distant, but it majorly affects the outcome of the mph to kmh conversion, and simplifying it simply to 1.6 may majorly change the actual kmh outcome. For example, you say that 203 x 1.6 = 324.8 kmh, yet actually, you should be multiplying it by 1.6093, where it would actually equal 326.6879, and using rounding, we can assume that, to the nearest whole number, it is 327 (as the .6 is above "0.5", therefore we round the last digit of the whole number (in this case, the "6" up to 7. Final answer: 327. 203 mph = 327 kmh (203 x 1.6093 = 327 (whole number). :Hope my over-exaggerated maths skills helped xD :P Monk Talk 17:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Now I do get your point. It's just that I've learned as "1mile = 1,6 km" without any decimal places further, then it turned out to be more complicated than I expected. Apologies, I'm more familiar with the metric system. Just another question: May I round 1,6093 to 1,61 to simplify my calculations? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:21, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Tbh I really don't recommend even rounding it to the 2nd decimal place, nor 3rd. Instead, instead of using a hand-held calculation, I'd just use Google and search "(number)mph in kmh" (or vice versa), in which it will tell you the EXACT figure to around 5dp, which you can THEN round from. Hope you don't mind :P Monk Talk 18:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::No problem, thanks for the help. I'll try and search for any more mistakes I've made throughout other vehicle articles, if you don't mind ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry about that, it's just that, I'm very particular about it, as, as a mechanic, I'm expected to know at least up the fourth decimal place of the conversion for when we put cars on Dynamometer and test them xD Monk Talk 18:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Benny and my earlier question Hello Monk, I was wondering whether I should add "GTA Online Protagonist" to the list of people/organizations that Benny is affiliated with? Also, you have not answered my earlier question of why you state that your warnings are issued by "your name". TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed, add him. Monk Talk 19:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. By the way, the GTA Online Protagonist is not always male (such as mine, who is female). ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello I noticed on some of your edits that you change abbreviations of Grand Theft Auto (i.e. GTA: San Andreas) to their full name (i.e. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). My question is, should I be changing that on edits that I do, regardless of how many times it says it on one page? Because personally I think it looks better/neater written correctly as Grand Theft Auto: *Insert game here*. Thanks Butch Coolidge (talk) 09:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead! Just do titles, and italic them. No need to change EVERY "GTA" to "Grand Theft Auto" in descriptions and so forth, just headings. Monk Talk 17:58, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oil Gauges But I don't have any MOD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cDmum9dH9U The gauge may not directly shows the car is flipped or not,but it definitely shows some status of the car, or why even bother make it moving, like the textured not moving VAC gauge RE: Warning/Oil Leaks Wanted to write if you really tested it throughoutly but I noticed that you re-checked it and found out it's true just now so yeah :p Anyway, dropping these images here, if they'll be of any use. (Normal) (When car is turned off and reentering it. The gauge will stay low and go back up to normal, I always shot the engine with a pump shotgun before reentering so it might affect this) (upside down or when damaged to the point it leaks oil) (note the oil spill and the drop of oil) (note the second oil spill and the drop of oil) 16:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Man I feel bad. Always making mistakes and getting too far ahead of myself. Monk Talk 16:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mission Gameplay Section Thanks. I took all images myself (which is a bit painful trying to get screenshots and all gold medal ojectives at the same time - strangely enough Repossession was done in one run where I watched all cutscenes and still got a gold medal). And I never removed a video from the articles, only moved them down or up a bit (after gallery). If some videos are actually gone then I probably removed them by accident when cutting and pasting. 18:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Real-life logos on vehicles Hello Monk. I noticed on the Vehicle Features Talk page that vans in Grand Theft Auto III apparently have the Honda logo on their wheels, and Taxis have the Ford logo: do you think that this information should be added to the page as trivia, also stating that this inclusion was probably a developer oversight? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC)